Love's Not A Competition
by ronnie25
Summary: What if the kiss between Emily and Naomi during middle school never happened? How would that have affected the events that unfold at college? R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is going to be a multi chapter story, covering each episode of the series. Its AU, due to the fact that Naomi does not have any history with the twins-the infamous kiss in middle school did not happen! Hope you enjoy and please R&R because I love feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins (if I did there would be A LOT more Naomily!!)

I laid the blue knickers on top of the shorts I had already set out and took a step back. I can't believe today is the first day of college. The summer has flown by so quickly-a haze of drugs and alcohol. Nothing out of the ordinary for a teenager as you can see. I like to think that I'm normal. Well, apart from being a twin and never having a boyfriend, but I digress. I don't know whether to be nervous or excited about today-I mean, it is a fresh start, a new chapter in my life so to speak, but what if people hate me? What if my courses are really hard? I'm brought out of my reverie by my sister, Katie.

'Oi, Emily the bathrooms free. You better hurry up; Danny will be here in about 20 minutes.' I smile at her before heading to the bathroom. Katie and I are identical twins; even our mother finds it difficult to tell us apart at times. We had the same group of friends at middle school and we have each others backs whatever the situation. That doesn't mean we don't manage to lead separate lives though. Far from it. Katie has her boyfriend, I have my gardening. Ok so that's not just it, we have our own opinions on things too, no way do I like Katie's outfit choices and no way would she ever listen to my kind of music. We're still thick as thieves. The Fitch twins. Unbreakable.

Twenty minutes later we head outside to find Danny waiting for us in his Renault Megane Coupe. Its custard yellow with Bristol Rovers Reserves splashed across it. It's fucking tacky in my opinion, but Katie loves it; I don't know, I think the WAG status has gone to her head. We hop in, Katie in the front with Danny leaving me in the back seat having to listen to their disgusting ramblings.

I haven't really agreed with any of Katie's previous boyfriends, but Danny is the cherry on top. I hate him. He is a vulgar pervert and I cannot wait for the day that Katie comes to her senses and dumps him. I've tried reasoning with her before, but it just ends up turning into a full blown argument where Katie accuses me of being jealous that she has a boyfriend and I don't. It isn't my fault that all the guys we know are immature and not my type. I don't think I even have a type to be honest. I can't remember the last time I fancied anyone. I guess watching Katie and Danny devour each other has put me off. Haha.

Roundview College soon appears and I'm quick to avert my eyes as Katie "says goodbye" to Danny. Gross. This of course attracts the attention of nearby students, in particular the Beauty Therapy lot. The peroxides totter over to Katie and I; beginning an onslaught of questions.

'Oh my God, is that Danny Guillermo?'

'Will he sign my tits?' Christ, did somebody really just ask that?

'I can't believe it-you are so lucky!' Er, no, it's the worst thing that's happened to her. And me in fact. Katie of course is loving every minute of it-she craves attention like you wouldn't believe. It can be hard being a twin, people seem to package us together, it's a blessing and a curse. Great because we know there is always somebody there for you, no matter what, but absolutely shit when people presume you are the same person. I think Katie struggles with that part more than I do. I think that's why she seems so in your face.

We all file into a massive hall and I quickly drag Katie to the back to get away from the prying bimbos. I shouldn't be so harsh, I 'm starting to sound like Katie. We chat idly for the next few minutes until some middle aged woman starts droning on about school policies and crap. I zone out, not giving a shit about the fact that drinking in school will get you expelled. Well duh, doesn't take a genius to work that one out. I look around at the other students and one pair grabs my attention. A guy sitting a few rows in front to the left of me is leaning back trying to get the attention of the girl sitting behind him. He's laughing, but the humour seems to be lost on her. She has a scowl etched across her features and she is trying (in vain) to ignore him.

She turns her face away and looks in my direction. Our eyes meet and all I can think is _wow her eyes are such an amazing blue_. I hold her gaze for another couple of seconds before I hear my name. Katie nudges me in the ribs.

'Huh?' I whisper to Katie.

'Put your hand up.' I did as she said. Seems like the old hag has stopped talking and some other lady is doing name calls for our tutor groups.

'So are we in the same tutor?' I ask my twin.

'Yeah, if you had been listening you would have heard my name being called before yours. Who were you looking at anyway?'

'Oh, no one, I just thought I saw someone we knew, but it wasn't them.' I don't know why I just lied to Katie, but there is something about that girl that has got me intrigued. A collective round of laughter interrupts our conversation.

'Naomi Campbell? Naomi Campbell?' The laughter picks up again and I look round to see which girl is unfortunate enough to be the laughing stock of almost the entire year group. The girl I was staring at earlier raises her hand.

She looks really pissed off. Poor thing, I bet she's been teased her whole life. She must hate her parents. Naomi puts her hand down and looks back to me. I smile at her as if to apologise for everybody else's childish behaviour and she raises one in return. She looks away quickly as her attention is drawn back to the boy in front of her. They seem to have a heated debate before she raises her hand again to get the attention of the College Director.

'Yes; what is it?'

'Excuse me, this boy is wanting to show me his tattoo, and not in a nice way.'

'Well then, why don't you show all of us this wonderful tattoo of yours then?'

'I don't think you'd like it.' the boy states. He sounds as arrogant as hell, God I hope he's not in our tutor. The Director gives him a disbelieving look, so he stands up and pulls his trousers down. That has got to be the grossest thing I have ever seen. Seems like I'm not the only one to think that as the timid woman who was calling our names out tries to run out of the hall. She fails and instead makes a fool of herself by tripping over the balls that she has let loose from the gym cupboard. Maybe balls isn't the most appropriate word to use in this situation.

We're soon dismissed to go join our tutor groups and Katie and I soon find ours, it seems like we're the only ones to have arrived. We watch other students' mill past and we are soon joined by a mysterious looking brunette. Katie automatically leaps forwards to introduce herself. There is a girl standing next to her who Katie is completely blanking, her hair in two bunches, wearing the uniform for Beauty Therapy students. I turn my attention to her, ready to introduce myself when I'm interrupted.

'Hi, I'm Bruno, and what do you know?' Christ that was almost as cheesy as one of Danny's chat up lines. The mysterious brunette and Katie are both checking him out, whereas I just roll my eyes. The girl with the pigtails raises her hand and waves at him.

'Wow, you're well lush!' Bruno gives her an odd look before darting off. Haha, that was priceless. I turn my attention back to the introductions.

'Hi, I'm Katie and this is my twin Emily,' she gestures in my direction. 'You're Effy Stonem right?' Oh yeah, I've heard all about her-expelled from her last school and a promiscuous party goer. Katie's kinda girl then.

'Yeah.' She answers, short and sweet. She doesn't really seem to be taking much of an interest in what Katie is saying (she's rambling on about Effy's brother being fit or something).

'I'm Pandora,' the girl with pigtails states. 'I'm useless.' And with that she skips off down the corridor. I chuckle to myself.

'Is she always like that?' I ask Effy.

'Yeah,' she replies coolly. 'Do you have a problem with that?'

'Not at all…she seems really cool, a laugh to hang out with.' Effy smiles at my answer and her icy exterior seems to warm up.

'Is this BD1?' The three of us turn to the source of the question. It's that Naomi Campbell girl. Her arms are crossed defensively as she waits for one of us to answer.

'Yeah it is. You're Naomi right? I'm Emily and this is…'

'Right, well excuse me then.' Naomi cuts me off mid sentence and heads inside the classroom.

'What a bitch! I can't believe she just cut you off like that Ems. What a cow, I bet she isn't getting any, that's why she's being such a prick-right Effs?' Effy just smirks in reply as she sees Naomi walk back up to Katie.

'Whether I'm getting any or not is none of your business…and if you're not careful, it won't be your sister's sentence I cut off, it'll be your tongue.' Wow, that was bitchy, but I guess I've gotta hand it to her, no body apart from me stands up to Katie like that and lives to tell the tale. Katie is standing their flabbergasted and I have to drag her into the classroom. I sit in the row behind her and Effy, having a clear view of Naomi. I honestly don't know what it is about this girl, but something is drawing me towards her.

A tatty looking bloke stands up at the front of the room and introduces himself as Kieran. He rambles on for a bit about how he hates teaching, and then he tells us all to introduce ourselves with an interesting fact about us. A boy sitting at the front starts off, introducing himself as JJ and saying that he's in the top 5% or something in Maths…eurgh just hearing the word Maths makes my brain hurt. Katie gets up next, looking around the small room, flashing her "You all should love me" smile before telling everybody she has never not had a boyfriend since she was seven. She sits back down, evidently pleased with herself. Kieran points to me next and I stand up begrudgingly. What the fuck do I say?

'Hi, I'm Emily and I've never had a boyfriend.' Oh great Emily, way to look like a freak. Well at least I didn't tell them I enjoy gardening. Kieran makes a comment along the lines of 'shit happens' before he moves on to the next victim. It's Naomi.

'I'm Naomi; I hate injustice and my mother.' I was right about the parent hating then. She must really have a chip on her shoulder. She yet again looks back in my direction and I smile. She looks at me as if confused as to why I'm being so nice to her, but after a few seconds she smiles in return. She doesn't know it yet, but I will be friends with her. I'll chip away at this wall that she has evidently built up to protect herself. What from, I have no idea. But I would like to find out.

The rest of the introductions went by without a hitch; one boy admitting he is gay (_why did I get butterflies in my stomach when he said that?_) and Effy telling the class that she thinks her mum is having an affair. After that Kieran put a video on for us to watch, Effy and the tattoo guy (whose name turns out to be Cook) leaving before it started. Pandora interrupted the video half way through, asking to join our tutor group as she didn't like hers. Kieran accepts her and she sits in the empty seat next to me. The first day of college is turning out pretty well so far, hopefully it's a sign of things to come…

A/N: So you have probably realised that the twin dynamic is a bit different. Yeah, Katie is still a bitch, but her and Emily seem to be more on a level pegging. This is because in my opinion the kiss between Ems and Naomi during middle school is what set off the chain of events that turned Emily into Katie's doormat. I may be wrong, but it is just my take on the twin's dynamic and it is what this fic will be heavily based on. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter; more will probably be up later today/tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, life been a bit hectic, trying to help organise my dad's wedding eek! Anyway, here is chapter two, I really don't like how this chap turned out, I didn't really feel inspired to write it-it was a major effort I can tell you now! Maybe it is because I really disliked Cook's episode? I hope that's why and it's not because I am at the start of writers block…I shudder at the thought!

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins…yet (jokes).

The first week of college had gone by relatively smooth. Katie and I had found ourselves attached to an odd assortment of friends, I wouldn't really call "us" a group yet, but we are on the way to it. Katie flirts with the boys whilst trying to appear as cool as Effy, whereas I prefer to make jokes with Panda and stay in the background. We muck along, glad that we don't have to go through this journey alone. Yet there seems to be one person who seems just fine with two years of solitude. Yeah, you guessed it, Naomi.

The looks between us are a daily occurrence, yet she still hasn't bothered to try to start a conversation with me. We are in all the same classes, the same tutor group and she even lingers on the fringe of our group when we have lunch. Yet she wont say a damn word to anyone unless they say something first. Katie still hasn't forgiven her for their little altercation on the first day of college and makes sure to make Naomi feel uncomfortable whenever she is within hearing distance. Of course Naomi being Naomi retorts back to every insult Katie throws at her before storming off.

They had another argument today, and this time, instead of just sitting there after Naomi stormed off, I followed her. I managed to catch up with her just as we rounded the corner and I grabbed her wrist to stop her in her tracks.

'Naomi, wait up; I'm sorry Katie's such a bitch, she's just a little overprotective of me you see…why don't you sit back down with us?' She threw me an incredulous look.

'Thanks Emily, but you don't need to apologise for your sister, I don't care what she thinks of me. And no way am I going to sit over there with a bunch of moronic fuckwits who I don't give a shit about. So if you would excuse me…' She made to walk off but I stopped her again.

'They're not all a bunch of moronic fuckwits you know, well maybe Cook is but anyway…you should get to know them, they are a nice bunch of people and I think you'd fit in well. It's nice to have people look out for you y'know?'

'Is it?' she replied. 'You don't know anything about me Emily so if you don't mind could you please leave me alone?' I can't believe how insular this girl is. What has happened in her past to make her like this?

'Fine. Go. But if you change your mind we'll all be down the pub later to celebrate Cook's birthday. You don't need to be alone Naomi, I want to be friends with you. We want to be friends with you.' Naomi looked at me in shock before turning on her heel and walking away. I watched her go before heading back to the others, not mentioning a word of what just occurred.

It is now early evening and Katie and I have just bumped into Effy and Pandora on the way to Cook's party. I'm walking a few steps behind Katie as I'm trying to be extra careful with the cake that Katie and I made earlier. Baking is something that Katie and I always do together; we try to find time at least once a week to bake something. Twin bonding and all that.

We enter the pub and the boys are already there; JJ and Freddie standing there awkwardly watching Cook make a spectacle of himself as he pours a pint over himself. We sit down after ordering a round of drinks and the silence is unbearable. Cook keeps on pestering for more alcohol and the boys and Panda decide to do shots. They all do one shot each bar Cook who downs about ten in a row, pausing before each one to let out a howl. Silence reigns once again. This is a really shit party. I think I have more fun at the Premier Inn parties that Katie drags me to. At least there is music playing at those. Instead our entertainment is watching Cook drink his way through the entire pub. Fun.

JJ has just told Cook he has a present for him. He brings forward a pint of water, before putting a cloth over it. He does some funny hand movements before he takes away the cloth, revealing the pint of water, this time with a goldfish inside. Wow, JJ is pretty good at this magic shit. I'm sitting right opposite him and I have no idea how he made that fish appear. In all my awe I almost miss Cook taking the pint glass and swallowing the contents down-goldfish included. That is fucking disgusting-I can't believe he just swallowed a goldfish, oh Christ I think I'm going to be sick. Nope, Panda beat me to it. We move to a clean table and Cook orders yet another round of drinks. Has the boy not heard of liver failure?

Just as we sit down on a different table, I hear someone come through the entrance door. The group collectively turns round to see who it is. It's Naomi, standing there looking like a lost sheep.

'Oh God, here comes the social retard-who invited her anyway?' I elbow Katie in the ribs. Man she can be so rude.

'I invited her ok-so just cut her some slack will you?' I hiss at my twin, hoping that Naomi didn't hear Katie's latest attack on her.

Naomi makes her way over to our table and sits next to Freddie, who is opposite me. She says a meek 'hi' to everyone, which most of us (bar Katie) return.

'So Naomi, we're at the gifts stage now yeah, and I know exactly what I want my present from you to be. Can you guess?' Cook leers at her. What a pig.

'No,' she remarks sarcastically. 'What is it?' He leans forwards so his face is only a couple of inches away from hers.

'I'll spell it out; you, my cock…'

'Hey Cook; Katie and I made this for you!' I reveal the cake from underneath the table and hand it to Cook. He takes it from me, distracted from his abuse towards Naomi.

'Nice one twins!'

'It's double choc chip cookie.' Katie chips in. JJ looks eager to try some and asks Cook for a taste but he is quickly rebuffed.

'My cake.' Cook simply states before delving his hand right into the middle of the cake, taking a big chunk out of it and devouring it. He proceeds to eat the rest of the cake in front of us, right down to the last few crumbs. He lets out a big belch before downing another pint of beer. He has got to be one of the most disgusting men I have ever met. I have said that this is the most shit party I've ever been to?

Seems like I'm not the only one to think that as Katie and Effy soon let their opinions be heard. After some debating about what we could do/where we could go to liven this thing up, we decide (well Cook decides) to head on over to an engagement party that is being thrown by Freddie's sister's friend. It's being held on a boat not too far from here so we make our way over, only to be stopped by a burly looking bouncer. He says we can't come in unless we're on the guest list. Cook starts to give him some aggro and I think we may have to make a hasty exit if he follows through with any of his threats.

Two girls exit the boat and come over to us; I'm guessing that they're Freddie sister and the host of this party. Cook somehow manages to charm our way into the party by producing something from his back pocket. We file our way in, only to find that this party is just a shit as the one we just left. The deck is full of middle aged men in tracksuits-half of them in white, the other half green. Is it too late to turn back?

Cook is still flirting with the blonde friend of Karen's. He is chugging down the free champagne which draws the attention of one the blokes clad in a white tracksuit. He is scruffy looking and gets right in Cook's face before asking him who he is. Turns out the guy is notorious gangster Jonny White (I guess that explains the dodgy tracksuits then) and the father of the soon-to-be bride. Once he leaves Cook laughs whilst the rest of the group berate him for winding up a supposed murderer.

I turn to look at Naomi-she looks as unimpressed as I am. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to invite her here. The group isn't exactly at its best. I give her a reassuring smile which she returns, though I notice it looks forced.

'So who wants some drugs?' Cook reveals a small packet containing a white powder. All the girls bar Naomi and I instantly agree to try some, and make their way to the toilets with Cook. I grab Katie's arm and spin her round.

'Katie! What do you think you're doing? You don't even know what he's got for fuck's sake!' I'm no angel when it comes to illegal substances, but I draw the line at this. She looked at me briefly before turning back to Effy and the others. I watched her walk out of sight into the toilets. Freddie, JJ, Naomi and I stand there in silence. God, why the fuck did I agree to come to this party? I don't even like Cook-he is a massive dicksplash!

JJ starts muttering about Effy and points into the crowd. She has reappeared from the toilets, Katie and Pandora in tow. Each have a completely different look plastered on their face; Effy, impassive as usual; Pandora giggling with a goody grin; and Katie…well you know the saying if looks could kill? Yeah, that would be Katie right about now. My darling twin storms up to me and throws her hands up in the air.

'Pandora just went and _ate_ all the drugs! How am I meant to enjoy myself now?' I burst out laughing at the thought of Panda eating the drugs like candy. Naomi seems to be struggling from keeping a smile from appearing. I nudge her and the smile finally appears, followed by a small giggle. Thank the Lord; Naomi Campbell has a sense of humour!

We joined Effy and Panda and worked our way through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. The music wasn't that great, but at least it was something to dance to. Effy didn't seem to care who was touching her, infact it looked like she didn't even realise she was the object of lust for many of the men surrounding her. Including Freddie and JJ, it seems; both of them are throwing daggers with their eyes at any man who comes within a meter of her. Boys will be boys.

I notice that Naomi looks bored again and I'm beginning to wonder what exactly it is that the girl does for fun. Being the kind soul that I am, I decide to put Naomi out of her misery. I tell Katie of my plans, which she raises an eyebrow to before shrugging it off; I take Naomi's hand, dragging her outside.

'Where are we going?' I turn to face Naomi; she looks quite relived that we are no longer on the dance floor.

'It looked like you were having a shit time so I thought I should walk you home.'

'You don't have to do that Ems, I can look after myself.' Naomi sighed.

'Well, to be honest, I wasn't enjoying myself that much either, so it's a win-win situation for both of us.' I chuckle. We stand in silence for a few moments before I indicate that we should start moving.

I normally love silence; I guess that comes from having a loudmouth sister like Katie, but this I cannot stand. It's _awkward_. This is where I wish I had Katie's ability to talk the hind legs off a donkey. Hmm, I guess I don't actually know that much about Naomi, maybe I should ask her something about herself?

'So…do you have any brothers or sisters?' Naomi quirks her eyebrow at me for the second time today. _Wow that's hot_. Fuck-where did that come from? I shake my head of random thoughts and wait for Naomi to answer.

'Why are you being so nice to me?'

'Because I want to be your friend-haven't we been through this already Naomi? Did you not believe me before?'

'Oh. Right,' she paused. 'It's just me and my mum…and about 15 freeloaders who use my mum's good will to their own gain.'

'What's that all about then?' I ask, glad that she seems to be opening up.

'The mad cow is on one of her "save the world" missions again, she seems to think communal living will save the planet or something…it's fucking annoying, there isn't a moment of peace at our house!'

'You think you have it bad? Try living with a loudmouth like Katie!'

'There are random men walking around _naked _in my house!'

'I've have a younger brother who watches me when I'm in the shower!'

'Well, I-what?! Your brother does what? That's gross!' Naomi starts laughing and I hit her playfully on the arm, pretending to show disdain at her finding hilarity in my predicament.

'Hippy.'

'Clone.'

'Naturist.'

'Girl who is perved on.'

'How is that an insult to me?' I rasp through giggles.

'I dunno…shush-just because I won that argument!'

'Your logic is severely lacking you know?'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever Fitch-you gonna stop anytime soon? This is my house.' I look at where we have stopped. Naomi's house is looming in front of us in all of its yellowness. Kind of fits the hippy look. We say our goodbyes and I head off home, looking forward to a cup of tea whilst watching the TV and waiting for Katie to get back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter three. This was soooo much easier to write than the last chapter and I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out (hopefully you guys will feel the same way)! I'm going to try and get the chapters in line with Effy's episode by Thursday so then after the twin's episode has aired I can update again as soon as possible. Erm, nothing else to say really apart from please R&R and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins.

Thank God that lesson is over with. History has got to be the most boring lesson ever. Why did I take it? Katie is by my side in the bustling corridor; she is trying to work her way through the crowd to get to Effy. I weave my way between the gaps she has made and catch the end point of her (one-sided) conversation with Effy.

'Breasts girl, you should try it.'

'I don't try.' Effy raises her eyebrow at Katie and walks off. Katie turns to face me.

'What's her problem? I was just trying to be nice!'

'Maybe she woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning?' I suggest helpfully, knowing full well that isn't the reason, but my God Katie is dense sometimes. I don't have the heart to tell her that her new "best friend" doesn't quite feel the same way.

'Yeah, whatever. See you later bitch; got to go, I'm meeting Danny for lunch.' She lifts her hand in farewell and leaves me alone in the corridor. Well, almost alone, the cleaner is here too.

'This is a strange place, all the bustle. You and your sister are the same.' Who the hell-oh right, the cleaner guy. I turn to face him. He looks about my age and has a slight accent that makes it obvious he is not a born and bred Bristolian.

'I guess,' I reply, not exactly sure why he is talking to me. 'We have some differences though.'

'Yes, I see; you are much prettier than your sister, yes?' Is this guy flirting with me?

'Cheeky.' I simply state, giving him a lopsided grin before making my way to Psychology. Naomi is already there saving me a seat.

'What took you so long?' She asks me.

'One of the cleaners was flirting with me, I dunno he must be new or something, I've never seen him before. It was weird.' I reply as I take my books out of my bag.

'How so?'

'Well, I'm not used to _anybody_ flirting with me-they all tend to notice Katie first and I get left in the background.'

'Well, if it's any consolation to you, I think you're much prettier than Katie.'

'Thanks, that's what he said too.' I chuckle. _Why did it feel nicer to hear that come from Naomi than that guy?_

'He obviously has good taste then.' Naomi whispers, the teacher has just arrived and called for silence.

*

'Oi Ems that was just Effy on the phone. She wants us to meet her in an hour to help Pandora's boyfriend sell some drugs or something.' I look up from the book I'm reading and stare at Katie in shock.

'Pandora has a boyfriend?' Not that I'm putting her down or anything, but when did this happen?

'Yeah, I know right? His name's Thomas, from the Congo or something.'

'Huh, well good for Pandora, I hope she is happy with him,' I say as I get up from my bed looking for my phone. 'I'll just ring Naomi and see if she wants to come.'

'Why?' Katie asks, annoyance lacing her voice. 'She doesn't need to follow us wherever we go.'

'Look Katie, she is a nice girl, why don't you just give her a chance? She hasn't done anything to you.'

'She threatened me on the first day of college!'

'Only because you started it-like every other argument you've had with her!'

'She is anti-social-she ignores everyone apart from you-you'll never get a boyfriend if you have her hanging round you like a shadow.'

'Seriously Katie! Just shut it already! You don't know her so don't judge alright? At least have the decency to get to know her before you start passing judgement.' That seemed to shut Katie up. She crossed her arms, clearly angry that I had won that particular argument, and sat on her bed.

'Fine. Let her come, just don't expect me to speak to her.'

'Ok then. Come on, let's get ready.'

*

'Hey Katie! Emily! Over here!' We hear Panda before we see her. She is standing on a street corner, Effy to her left and a guy, who I presume to be her boyfriend, to her right. As we get closer I realise Pandora's boyfriend is the cleaner who I spoke to earlier.

'Hi.' Katie and I say in unison as we reach the trio.

'Tommo, this is Katie and Emily. Their twins-isn't that wizzer?'

'Ah, yes, I do believe I met them earlier today. Hello again.' Thomas greeted us, shaking our hands in turn. I guess Panda's done pretty well for herself. Thomas seems like a nice guy (maybe he wasn't flirting earlier-maybe he was just being nice?).

'So, shall we go meet the others then?' Effy asks us and we all nod in agreement, before following her lead and walking towards the party we're going to.

Cook, Freddie and JJ are standing there waiting as we arrive. Cook shouts out some profanity as a greeting, which we all ignore. Pandora introduces Thomas to the boys and explains his situation to us all. It appears that he has got into some trouble with Jonny White, and needs to pay him £300 by tomorrow unless he wants "bad things" to happen to him. What is it with our group and Jonny White? Can't we all just lead a quiet life, no gangsters, just school, parties and plenty of alcohol? Is that too much to ask? Naomi still hasn't arrived and I'm worried that she has got lost or something. Just as I'm about to call her Katie mutters.

'Finally arrived then. It's rude to be late you know.' I turn to see who she is talking to and it is none other than Naomi. She looks sheepishly at all of us.

'I heard somebody needed a hand?'

Katie looks set to retort but I stop her by elbowing her in the ribs. Katie huffs in annoyance and folds her arms.

'Yeah, this is Tommo, and we need to sell some weeds so Jonny White won't beat him up!' Pandora exclaims excitedly.

'Right,' Effy starts. 'But that still leaves us with one problem,' she turns to Cook. 'You promised me a party, now where is it?'

'Can't you feel it?' He asks us, raising his hands in the air. 'Welcome to the sound of the underground!' Cook lifts the cover of the manhole he had previously been standing on and unleashed the sound of what seems to be a rave already in full swing. I am impressed with one of Cook's ideas for once!

Once inside we each grab a share of weed and split up, each taking a different sector of the makeshift club. I manage to sell three bags within the first fifteen minutes for a tenner each, and buoyed by my success I widen my search. After a bit of aimless wandering on my behalf I bump into Naomi. She looks bored out of her mind. Naomi raises her hand in recognition when she sees me. I smile at her in return.

'So how are you doing? I've managed to sell £30 worth-how about you?' My question seems to fall on deaf ears judging by Naomi's response.

'I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't even know the guy and Katie obviously doesn't want me here.'

'Please not with this again…just ignore her! You're here because I want you to be here-how many times do I have to tell you that you're my friend? My best friend if truth be told; God knows why.' This makes Naomi laugh.

'Some best friend-dragging me here to sell drugs-what am I a slave?'

'Well, I didn't want to say anything, but now you know, would it be possible for you to do all my homework for me? It's just, I'm kinda busy y'know? Can't miss Eastenders!'

'Cheeky bitch…anyway, we're not going to sell anything just standing around, so I'll head off this way ok? See you later.' I watched Naomi walk off with a smile on my face. I think back to what I said to her. _She is my best friend; I feel just as safe with her as I do Katie._

I head in the opposite direction, only to stop dead in my tracks by the sight of Effy standing just a few yards from where Naomi and I had our conversation. She had a wide, smug smile on her face.

'You alright Eff?' I always feel on edge when I'm alone with Effy, she holds her cards tight to her chest, which makes her difficult to read at the best of times. Her smile just widens further and she takes a step forward.

'How's Naomi?'

'Huh?' I'm confused. She looks at me in surprise, as if she wasn't expecting such a reaction from me. The surprise is soon masked by her usual mysterious smile and she leans forward until her face is next to my ear.

'You don't understand it yet do you?' Before I can ask her what she means by that Thomas comes jogging over to us.

'Which one are you?' He directs the question at me.

'Emily.'

'Emily. My God, my drugs are cheap, but they sure love it! I have made over £100 already! I love this country!'

I'm really pleased that Thomas' night is turning out to be such a success; it couldn't happen to a nicer guy. Uh oh, I think I spoke too soon-Jonny White and two of his thugs have just stepped up behind us. Jonny begins threatening Thomas, saying that he is pushing drugs on "his turf" and claiming that this is making him lose profit. We leg it fast.

We manage to round up the rest of the gang and make our way up the ladder outside. Everybody hands over the share of money that they had made; there is almost £300! Yet again our joy is short lived as Jonny finds us. This time he has brought the whole cavalry. Jonny notices Cook and mentions something that he told Cook at their last meeting. Something along the lines of that Cook would be dead next time he saw him. I've decided Cook equals trouble. Thomas bails Cook out by challenging Jonny to a one on one fight. The gangster agrees.

Jonny leads us to a nearby café (which no doubt he owns) and sets the challenge. He reveals a plate of chillies, whoever grimaces first loses. If Thomas wins, Jonny has to leave him and all of us alone. If Jonny wins, well we're screwed. The atmosphere is so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Jonny goes first; he takes a chilli and pops it in his mouth, chewing slowly. He swallows it down and pushes the plate towards Thomas. He looks around at all of us for reassurance, before grabbing a handful of chillies and eating them as if they were nothing more than candy. There is a collective gasp as none of us can quite believe that Thomas is still standing. Jonny looks as shocked as I feel. Thomas states that back home his mother grew these chillies and forbade him to eat them, therefore Thomas, being a "very bad boy" (his words, not mine), ate them anyway. Our friend pushes the plate back towards the gangster and indicates to him that it is his turn. Jonny gulps before taking a handful and stuffing them in his mouth. It only takes a few seconds for his face to turn red and screw up in agony. It turns out that Jonny can't help but to shit himself too-I cannot help but to burst out in laughter along with everyone else-the notorious gangster Jonny White has just shat himself! Haha.

Jonny and his gang quickly leave, mumblings of 'nobody can find out about this' rife in the air. We head back to Thomas' flat soon after and celebrate his success with a heavy amount of booze and weed. The whole group is having a great time-even Naomi seems to be enjoying herself and socialising with the others (Katie included!). However, the theme for today seems to be that whenever something good happens, something equally as bad will appear from just around the corner. This time it is in the shape of the untimely arrival of Thomas' mum. She takes one look at the group-Cook and Effy making out, half naked Pandora, and the rest of us as high as kites-and tells Thomas to pack his bags. He is going home.

Pandora is heartbroken. I think all of us are in a way. He managed to bring the group together in a way that none of us have been able to manage before. How come a day that had so much potential resulted in being so shit? I can only hope that Thomas some how makes his way back to us and that this is the worst thing that happens to our group-things can only get better right?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all who continue to read this story and leave such amazing reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you all as you guys are the ones who inspire me to keep on writing! Here is chapter four; R&Rs are much appreciated as usual! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. Boo.

"_Motiveless Malignity Is the key to Iago's character. Discuss"._ I sigh. Stupid Othello essay. Stupid me for not starting it until two days before the deadline. Stupid stupid stupid. I wonder if Naomi would lend me her notes. Nah she would just lecture me. Stupid Naomi for always doing her essays straight away. Stupid stupid stu-

'Hey Ems, do you wanna come to my pyjama party on Saturday?' Huh? Oh, it's Pandora. Yes-distraction! I push my barely started essay to the side and focus all of my attention to the ditsy blonde.

'Yeah sure, what time?'

'Oh, I dunno, around 3 o'clock or something? So then we have time for all the party games!' Her enthusiasm is electric and I can see she is trying very hard not to jump up and down on the spot. It's great to see Panda happy again; it was heartbreaking to see her so depressed after Thomas left.

'Who else have you invited Panda?'

'Erm, just you Effs and Katie…why did I miss someone out?' Yes you did Panda. Yes you did.

'Well, I was just thinking, maybe you could invite Naomi you know, 'cos she feels left out quite a lot…and I know it doesn't seem like it, but she really wants to be your friend.' Pandora smiles at this-I know she finds it hard to be best friends with Effy at times, and her making friends without the help of Effy is something she strives for.

'Wow, does she really want to be my friend? Wizzer, ok I'll go find her then! Bananas! Bye Emily!'

I watch my friend skip off out of the study room, accidentally banging into a few people along the way. I chuckle to myself before reaching over for my essay. _"Motiveless Malignity Is the key to Iago's character. Discuss"._ Fuck, well here I go.

*

'So what exactly do we do at a pyjama party?' Naomi asks me as we walk along the sidewalk, Pinot Grigio and cider in hand.

'I dunno, alcohol, gossip about boys?' We laugh.

'Ooo don't you think Freddie's eyes are so to die for!' Naomi imitates in a high-pitched girly voice.

'Oh, and isn't Cook just soooo hot! Oh just thinking about him has sent me into a hot flush!' I join in with the joke. We fall about laughing.

'God, seriously, if that is what it's all about then I'm heading for the nearest exit.'

'That's why we brought this,' I indicate to the alcohol she is carrying as well as the bottle of vodka in my own hand. 'Keeps us sane.'

'Or just very very drunk…which is actually the same thing!' She pauses, looking at me shrewdly before continuing. 'Did you even bring any pyjamas?'

'Well…to be honest, I don't even wear pyjamas.' I look at Naomi out of the corner of my eye to gauge her reaction. She smiles.

'Same here…well that's going to be embarrassing…a nude pyjama party!' _Naked Naomi lying on the lounge floor at Pandora's…_shit; shit must get bad bad thoughts out of my head. Gah DO NOT think about your best friend naked, do not think about your best friend naked! 'You alright Ems?'

'Huh? Oh right, yeah, I'm fine, just er, just thinking about the party y'know? I wonder if Effy and Katie are there yet.' Shit; don't look at Naomi. Image still imprinted in my mind. I'm a shit friend. Really really shit.

'Probably, you know Katie has to be in the hustle and bustle of things.'

'Yeah, you're right; she's probably bossing Panda around as we speak!'

We stop for a second as we reach Pandora's house. There are three balloons tied up at the front, pink balloons no less. It screams Panda through and through. We stand there for a few minutes, just looking up at the house, both too scared to go up to the door and face the "horrors" within.

'Fuck it,' Naomi states. 'Not doing us any good standing out here looking like pricks.' She begins to move forward, but stops as she realises I haven't followed. She looks back to me and sighs. 'Come on Ems, not much of a party if you stand outside looking like a twat all day.'

'Ok Miss bossy, I'm coming.'

Naomi rings the doorbell, and within a matter of seconds Pandora is at the door.

'Hi!' She shouts, before grabbing our supply of alcohol and throwing it into the nearest plant pot.

'Hey!' Naomi and I shout in unison as Pandora drags us inside.

She leads us into the lounge and shouts for her mother. An older-looking version of Pandora walks into the lounge and says something unintelligible to Pandora, pointing at our shoes. Pandora drops down to the ground and makes quick work of removing the shoes straight off of mine and Naomi's feet. This is majorly surreal, and we've only just got through the door. Pandora goes onto introduce us to her mum, saying that we're close friends. Very close. The image of a naked Naomi flashes through my head again. No no no Emily-stop it!

Naomi raises her eyebrow at me as we follow Pandora and her mum into the kitchen. Pandora's mum suddenly looks at me quizzically.

'Hang on, aren't you Katie?' Great, the confusion over twin thing. Is it really that difficult to tell us apart? Really?

'No mum, Emily is Katie's twin. Hang on. KATIE!!!' I think I just burst an eardrum. Katie comes running from wherever she was and stands in between Naomi and I. 'See mum, they're identical, isn't that wacker? C'est incroyable baby!'

'What did you just say?'

'Oh it's French, Thomas taught me. He's well lush…oh poop.'

'Who's Thomas? You haven't gone behind my back about boys now have you?' There is an awkward silence as Pandora looks at her feet. Wow, I thought my mum was strict!

'Erm, he's my boyfriend. He's good at er…French.' Naomi breaks the silence. Nice save Naomi.

'Oh, well I have strict rules about boys in this house, and I hope you girls will respect them whilst here. I'm sure your parents hold the same views.'

'Oh yeah, no boys allowed.'

'Boys are disgusting.'

'Yeah, completely agree.' The three of us look at each other, trying to hold back an onslaught of laughter.

'So, yeah, that's Katie and Emily; completely identical in every way.'

'Are you interested in the same things?' Pandora's mum asks us. Katie and I look at each other, pondering how to answer. I hate how it's always the first question that people ask us.

'I don't think so.'

'Not really.' Panda's mum smiles at the response.

'I see. Well we have pyjamas upstairs for you. They're pink and clean. Yes, very very clean. You'll look great in them.' She shoos us out of the room and we go upstairs to Panda's bedroom.

Katie, Naomi and I sat on the bed and stared the twister mat that was laid out in front of us. Panda disappeared somewhere leaving us to our own devices.

'You've got to be shitting me. Twister?' Naomi sighs. My sentiments exactly.

'Don't worry; I spiked the chocolate brownies with MDMA.' Katie chirps from the other side of me. I look at her in disbelief.

'What?'

'Chill Ems, it'll be fine.' Naomi replies. I turn my head to look at her instead.

'Yeah, it might loosen you up a bit.' I look back to Katie. Thanks for that Katie. Really know how to make me feel good about myself.

I'm saved from having to argue my case as Pandora enters the room, a pile of pink in her arms. She dumps it onto a nearby shelf and pulls out a top. It looks like its made out of curtains and has "Sexy Poo" stitched across the chest. Please tell me we don't have to wear that. Panda is telling us how her and her mum spent ages putting the outfit together, before throwing the top to Naomi. She then shows us the other tops that she has; another with "Sexy Poo", one with "Brainy Poo" and then one specifically for Pandora, "Panda Poo". Shoot me now.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Naomi whispers so only Katie and I can hear.

'Fuck it. Come on then, let's get changed.' Katie reasons, standing up and taking a top for herself.

We change into the tops that Panda has made for us, me getting "Brainy Poo". I find my eyes wandering over to Naomi as Pandora helps her put the top on-her head has got stuck. My eyes rake over her exposed stomach…I turn away, scolding myself for checking out my best friend-especially because I've been picturing her naked for the past hour! Effy soon joins us, and after staring out of the window (no idea why, she is a weird one) she gets changed too.

'Who wants a brownie?' Pandora's mum comes bursting through the door. Her hair is slightly ruffled and her straight posture from before is now more relaxed. 'I must say, my brownies are usually very good, but I think I've exceeded myself this time!' She walks fully into the room, holding a plate of the brownies in one hand, and a half eaten brownie in the other. Suddenly her appearance makes sense. She is high. I want to laugh, but the girls would probably just think I'm weird.

'This shit is good!' Katie exclaims. Pandora's mum hands the plate of brownies over to Katie, and we all grab one. Pandora is looking at her mum in confusion. Her mum has started swaying to music that only she can hear.

'What's she doing? Why is she like that?' Pandora asks, oblivious to the fact that the brownies are spiked.

'Eat up Panda; it's going to be a long night.' Naomi replies before taking a bite of the brownie in her hand.

Panda's mum's dancing is becoming more and more exuberant and her cardigan is soon thrown to the floor. The MDMA is beginning to have an affect on me and I have stopped caring about whether taking the drugs is right or wrong. Everybody in the room apart from Panda was dancing now, and looking over at Panda I could tell that she wasn't happy. I know that as her friend I should ask her what's wrong and try to cheer her up, but I'm so caught up in the moment that I don't even try. She bolts out of the room and I think I'm the only one to notice.

'Whoa…we're half way there…whoa…livin' on a prayer!' Looks like we're singing now too. I hate to say it, but I think Katie did the right thing by spiking the brownies with MDMA. Its certainly livened things up.

The group continues dancing until Pandora's mum collapses onto the bed. Naomi and I quickly pick her up and carry her to her own room. We unceremoniously dump her onto her bed and stare at her for a few seconds.

'Do you think she's breathing?' I ask, feeling a stab of responsibility towards the woman. On cue she lets out a loud burp which sets Naomi and I into a fit of giggles.

'Guess so!' Naomi answers. We look at her for another couple of seconds before exiting the bedroom.

I follow Naomi downstairs and I decide to have a snoop around the house. I look out of the kitchen window and see that there is a big bouncy castle outside. Naomi is no longer by me so I turn back towards the staircase hoping to find her. I enter the lounge at the same time as her and notice that she has the alcohol from earlier in her arms. She is giggling to herself as she stops in front of me.

'What do you want Ems; Pinot Grigio or cider…blibble?' She bites her lip afterwards and looks at me through hooded eyelids. _So hot_.

'Just give me a fucking…' _What do I want? She looks so kissable right now…_ 'Just give me a…' I lean forwards, closing the gap between us as I give her s short but sweet kiss on the lips. I pull back slowly, looking into her eyes to try to gauge her reaction. Naomi has a slight frown and she bites her lip, as if unsure of what just occurred.

'Oh,' she whispers. 'It's just the drugs right?' I nod in agreement. I don't know why I wanted to kiss her, and why I'm so eager to do it again, but now isn't the time to think about it, now is the time to reclaim those lips with my own.

We lean towards each other simultaneously and our lips soon brush together. She tastes of brownies and apples and it's addictive. I deepen the kiss by licking her bottom lip and we continue to kiss for what seems like eternity, but in reality is probably only a few seconds. I pull away from her and we stare into each others eyes for a few seconds. She bites her lip again and nods her head.

'Come on Ems, lets crack open the wine bottle!' She walks past me and I can't help but to watch her.

I join her in the kitchen after a few seconds and ask her if she wants to go on the bouncy castle with me. She agrees and within minutes we are jumping up and down like 5 year olds, giggling without a care in the world. I bounce into Naomi's side, which causes her to fall down. I drop down to her side and we lay on the bouncy castle, staring into the sky. It's starting to get dark and I know that if I wasn't under the influence of MDMA brownies I would be feeling the cold. I feel Naomi shift beside me, the movement causing the castle to rise and fall slightly. I turn my head and see that she is propped up on her elbows.

'Hey Ems?'

'Yeah?'

'Can I kiss you again?' her face is a picture of innocence, a slight blush gracing her features. I don't vocalise my answer, instead I sit up and close the distance between us.

A/N 2: Ok this isn't even a joke; I had the music channels on whilst writing this chapter (music helps bring out my creative side) and Lily Allen "The Fear" started playing the moment I began writing the kiss scene!!!!!!!!!! How freaky is that? It was as if they knew…lol. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was really not looking forward to writing this chapter, mainly because I thought Freddie's ep was poorly done. I thought it was purely a filler episode. Anybody agree with me? Don't get me wrong, I like Freddie and everything, but the episode bored me to death-it was more about Karen than Freddie for crying out loud! Anyway, little rant over. However, when I wrote my chapter plan, I realised that this would be a pretty easy chapter to write as there is hardly anything from the episode that I need to take into consideration. Naomi and Emily were only in two scenes (and in the background at that!) and Katie only flashed up on the screen for a second! So here it is, chapter five, please R&R and most of all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins.

'Ems, can I talk to you for a sec please?' Katie sits down on the end of my bed and begins to play with the corner of my duvet.

'Yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?'

'I want to ask you…' she paused, 'are you gay?' she rushes the sentence, but looks at me intensely, as if she could find the answer written across my face.

'Why would you say that?' I ask in shock.

'I saw you and Naomi…at the party.' Oh no.

We sit on my bed in silence. I don't know exactly how to answer my twin, seeing as I don't know the answer myself. Naomi and I fell asleep in each others arms on the bouncy castle, and when we woke up the next day I quickly darted off to avoid any awkwardness.

We haven't spoken about it since; we just fell back into our usual routine of sitting next to each other in classes and spending time with each other after college. There is no tension between us-infact it's as if the events of the party never happened. I guess I'm alright with that at the moment, but kissing Naomi was nice and it felt safe to wake up in her arms. I don't know if it's because she's my best friend and I naturally feel more comfortable around her, or whether it is because I'm gay.

'Oh. We were…we were just, I…I don't know how it happened to be perfectly honest Katie, I'm not gay. Maybe it was the MDMA…' I leave the sentence hanging. I feel really bad right now. I don't know why I didn't just tell Katie the truth, _it hurt when I denied being gay_. Katie and I have never kept anything from each other before, we tell each other everything.

'That's good then. Cos you know, we would both get so much shit at school if you were gay. You know that right?'

'Yeah,' I mumble. 'Yeah, you're right.' So that was all Katie cared about. Her stupid fucking reputation. I don't feel so bad for lying to her now. I lie down on my bed and close my eyes, wishing all this confusion would just disappear.

*

I'm sitting in English, being bored out of my brain by Josie's ramblings about Hamlet. I should really be paying more attention to what she is saying, but all I can think about is Naomi. She is sitting a few tables away from me and I find my gaze drift over to her every few minutes. We haven't spoken yet today, but I'm going to confront her after class to see where she thinks we stand with each other.

Josie stops her speech about Hamlet's inability to choose between action and inaction (well at least I think that's what she's on about) when Freddie walks in late. He stands at the door for a second, hesitant of where to sit (he keeps on looking between Effy and Cook) before sitting down next to Effy. Josie reprimands him in her own special way by talking to her hand (yeah she's a weird one but her lessons are normally fucking ace because of it).

Josie continues to ramble on and at one point Panda decides to tell the class that she has read the book, but got confused as to who was the murderer. Was it the ghost or Voldemort? I gently told her that she got the books mixed up. The rest of the class snickered.

'Anyone else?' Josie asked the class.

'Hamlet's basically a teenage boy.' Naomi states. 'He's got all these desires but he doesn't have the bottle to reach out for them. So he goes mad and wanks off about Ophelia and ends up so boring that somebody has to kill him!' she says all of this whilst looking in Freddie's direction. So I'm not the only one to notice the sexual tension between Freds and Effy.

'I'm not sure that's right. There's no wanking in Hamlet.' Josie replies whilst flicking through her copy of the text.

'Mmmm yeah there is. Loads. Only they call it "soliloquizing".' Naomi retorts, using air quotations to further prove her point. Cook laughs out loud at her answer whereas the rest of the class looks at her as if she's grown two heads. They soon got over their confusion however as the bell rings signalling the end of the lesson. Also signalling the end of college for Naomi and I. Never have I been more pleased to have the exact same timetable as Naomi.

The class starts to file out and I quickly stuff my books into my bag, trying to rush so I can catch up with Naomi who has already left. I run down the corridor to catch up with her, I probably look like a right twat but I don't give a shit. I grab her wrist and stop her from walking any further. She spins round to see who it is. She gives a small smile when she notices it's me.

'Hi Ems; what do you want?'

'I, er, I…' wow, I'm suddenly very nervous. 'Can I talk to you?'

'Isn't that what you're doing right now?'

'Oh yeah…I guess so…' I chuckle, embarrassed at my stupidity. 'But, can we like, y'know, chat in private or something?'

'Yeah, ok then.'

We walk out of the main college building and begin our journey home. Once out of earshot of any other students who had finished for the day I begin to talk. Fuck I'm nervous.

'So erm, y'know how at Panda's party we…er well y'know we kissed erm, I was just, well I was just checking you know, that…'

'Oh, er, yeah it was just the…'

'…it was just the drugs yeah? I mean, it was…nice and everything, but…'

'…yeah I totally understand…one off thing between friends…totally get you…'

'…great, glad we've sorted that one then…' _One off thing between friends. It didn't feel like that_. We remain in an awkward silence as we continue our walk home.

'So do you want to go to the pub tonight? Its quiz night…I mean, you don't have to come if you don't want to, I just thought…' Naomi's blundering speech is cute.

'Sounds like fun, what time is it?'

'About 8ish?'

'Ok then, I'll come pick you up around 7.30 then.' We've arrived at my house. I say goodbye to Naomi and watch her walk off before heading inside.

*

'Katie! Emily! Dinners ready! Come downstairs please!'

'Coming!' Katie and I make our way downstairs and join the rest of our family in the dining room. The only seats left are either next to mum or our younger brother, James. My twin takes one look at me before rushing to the seat next to mum. I sigh, slumping into the seat next to James. It's the same every day; neither of us wants to sit next to the little brat.

'So girls, how were your days?' Dad asks his mouth full of steak. His dinners are always pumped full of protein, he's a body builder you see.

'Alright, I guess. Panda got Hamlet mixed up with Harry Potter in our English class. That was the highlight of the day I think…'

'What about your little girlfriend's speech on wanking?' Katie jests. I turn beet red.

'Katie, don't use such language in front of James!' my mum reprimands Katie for once in her life. 'Emily, who's this?' she asks, directing her attention to me across the table.

'I, er…she isn't my girlfriend, Katie's just messing with you…her name's Naomi, I'm going to the pub with her later.' _I wish she was my girfriend_. Crap, Emily stop thinking about your best friend like that!

'Well don't be back too late-and no drinking! And make sure there is someone to walk you back home, we don't want you getting mugged, or something worse.'

'Yes mum.' I turn my attention back to my food. I'm not used to such a long conversation with my mum; it's normally Katie she talks to. They love to gossip about the latest celebrity trend or the newest fashion statements. Things which I don't give two fucks about.

'Is Freddie going?' Katie suddenly pipes up.

'I dunno, I guess not…him and Cook aren't getting on at the moment are they?'

'Hmm, yeah I guess not…'

'Why d'you ask?' I've never seen her speak to Freddie and this is certainly the first time she's ever mentioned him to me.

'I, I just think he's a nice guy y'know…and well, I may like him…if he wasn't pining over Effy that is.'

'What about Danny?' I ask, genuinely surprised that she is taking interest in a nice guy for once.

'That twat? Sorry mum,' she adds as an afterthought seeing mum's disapproving glance. 'He was cheating on my with Melinda or some bimbo…anyway, I've dumped his sorry arse. I'm moving onto pastures new!'

I smile at her, but I can't help thinking that it may not be the best idea for her to chase after Freddie, considering all the crap that seems to be going on between him, Cook and Effy. Katie doesn't really need to become part of a love square.

*

'What sort of questions are these?' Naomi asks, taking a sip of her wine. It's Pinot Grigio. _Our kiss_.

'Stupid questions that only the likes of JJ can answer.' I reply, whilst jotting down a crack answer to the latest crack question that was asked.

Cook and JJ are sitting a couple of tables in front of us and seem to be faring better in this stupid quiz than we are. Cook's Uncle Keith (I don't know if he really is Cook's uncle or not) is asking the questions and I swear he must have been high or something when he thought them up. Looking round I can see that Naomi and I aren't the only ones struggling with the questions. In fact, JJ looks to be about the only one who understands a damn word the landlord is saying. Damn JJ and his sickeningly clever brain.

'Do you reckon we could make a run for it?' Naomi asks me, bumping her knee against mine underneath the table.

'I don't know,' I whisper back. 'Maybe we should wait for a distraction…'

'Like what?' she asks, just as Freddie walks through the door.

'Like that! Quick-go!' I make to get up but Naomi tugs my sleeve.

'Don't, Keith's looking our way.' She hisses under her breath.

I settle back into my seat and sigh dejectedly. I look over to the boys table and observe their interactions. Freddie looks really uncomfortable, Cook is laughing at something (no doubt one of his pathetic jokes) and JJ is smiling to himself. JJ begins to say something, but I only catch the end part of his sentence.

'…that Naomi backwards is I moan.' I sly a look at Naomi to see if she heard him and chuckle.

'What you laughing at Ems?' she asks me.

'Nothing…I moan.' I burst into a fit of giggles and Naomi looks around embarrassed.

'Quit it Em,' she hisses. 'Everyone is looking at us!' This just sends me into another fit of giggles, making her sigh and stand up. She grabs my arm and drags me out of the pub, not before sending an (insincere) apologetic look to Keith.

'Oh man…haha…sorry Naomi…just, JJ…he said…haha…' I stand up straight and try to stop my laughing. 'Well at least we managed to escape!'

'Yeah, not before making us look like right pricks! What was so funny?'

'He…JJ, he said that Naomi backwards is I moan…it's not even that funny, just the way he said it…haha…sorry Nai…I shouldn't laugh…' Naomi hit my arm playfully.

'Too right you shouldn't laugh! Its bad enough being called Naomi fucking Campbell! Don't start making it any worse now!' She tried to sound indignant, but Naomi couldn't help but to start laughing along with me.

'Come on Nai, let's go back to yours. We can watch a movie or something.'

'Huh, and what makes you think I'm letting you into my own home after you just insulted me?' Naomi asked, feigning hurt in her voice.

'Fine…I know when I'm not wanted…' I begin to fake sob, shielding my face with my hands.

'Nice try Fitch, tears wont work on me…come on, I'll race you back.' She starts running, looking over her shoulder to see if I'm following. Of course, I am. I would follow that girl to the end of the Earth and back. She is my best friend and she means more to me than she could ever know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since my last update; in all honesty I've been a bit preoccupied with watching ep 9 over and over! Wow it exceeded all my expectations! Now I will have to fill the ten month gap with reading/writing Naomily fic! This chapter is extra long and full of lots and lots of Naomily goodness! So here is chapter 6, R&R and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.

'So anyway, I was talking to Pandora yesterday and she let slip that Freds and Cook aren't talking to each other…AT ALL.'

'Oh right. Do you think it has something to do with Effy then?' I ask Katie.

'Well duh!' she replies. Such a way with words that one. 'What else could it be about? But anyway…if that's the case then it means I can make a move on Freddie…'

I zone out, not really caring too much about Katie's plans on how to seduce Freddie. We are walking the last stretch to college, having had to catch the bus seeing as Danny can't take us anymore. Shame; his conversations about football and scoring girls were _so_ interesting!

The crowd of students around us is getting larger the closer we get to college, and soon I find myself separated from my twin by a pack of Beauty Therapy students. They're like hyenas I swear-I never see one without at least two others attach to their hip! I'm being pushed and bumped into from all angles and it's really starting to piss me off. I look up to the top of the stairs, instantly feeling a wave of happiness wash over me as I see Naomi there waiting for me. She catches me looking and waves. I roll my eyes at her, indicating to the crowd around me, which causes her to giggle.

'Hey you.' She greets me as I arrive at the top of the stairs.

'Right back at you. You weren't waiting long were you?'

'Ooo, about half an hour?' Naomi cheekily replied, earning a slap to her shoulder.

'Come on Miss Campbell, let's get to assembly.'

'Can we go for a smoke first? Promise I'll be really quick!'

'Fine,' I say, rolling my eyes-it's the same every day. 'But if we get into trouble with the hag I'm blaming you.' Naomi agreed to my terms and linked arms with me, dragging me over to the car park.

We sit on the bottom steps of the bleachers and Naomi takes out her morning cigarette. She offers me one, but I refuse. We sit there in a content silence, watching the other students mill past. Naomi is almost finished with her cigarette when Kieran walks up to us.

'I'm not late am I?' He asks Naomi.

'No, this is hardly an appointment.'

'True. Hi Emily.' I nod my head at him in acknowledgment. Kieran's not that bad for a teacher, but it's a bit weird him coming over here to talk to us.

He goes back to talking to Naomi, lighting up his own cigarette in the process. They're discussing politics no doubt; I don't actually know because I'm so consumed with jealousy. I know it's irrational, he is just our teacher and Naomi is my best friend, but I can't help it. I've realised my feelings for Naomi are deeper than friendship, I enjoyed kissing her and I want to do it again. Many times. The thought has kept me awake late into the night for the past few weeks-I shouldn't have these feelings for my best friend, especially since she told me herself the kiss was a one off due to the MDMA.

'Well, girls, I've got to go. See you in assembly; make sure you don't miss it. You'll enjoy it.' Kieran says, flicking his cigarette onto the ground; before walking towards the main building.

'Enjoy what?' Naomi shouts after him. She receives no reply other than a wave of the hand. She huffs in annoyance and turns to me. 'You heard the man Ems; let's get going.'

We follow the path that Kieran has just walked and enter the small common room. Most of the year group is already there, I spy Katie over in one corner sitting next to a forlorn looking Freddie; Cook and JJ are sitting in the opposite corner, surrounded by Beauty Therapy students. Pandora and Effy are sat by the wall, two seats next to them free, so Naomi and I go join them. We each say our respective greetings and settle into a comfortable silence. Effy is staring off into the distance (in the direction of Freddie, surprise surprise) and Panda is sitting there with a lazy and content smile. Naomi seems to notice Effy's staring too.

'So what's going on there then?'

Panda perks up and is about to reply, but is instantly silenced by a look from her best friend.

'Nothing.' Effy replies coldly, standing up and going to sit with Cook. I watch her walk over, but then the lights go off. A few people scream (no doubt Katie included) and I scan the room to try to see what caused the loss of light. A voice booms out from the middle of the room, and Doug's face is illuminated as he starts talking about some kind of voting thing. I have no idea what he is going on about, though I rarely do when it comes to him.

The dragon that is the College Director wastes no time in switching the lights back on and putting Doug in his place. She announces that the school needs a Student President, and that a vote is to be carried out to find the most suitable candidate. I know the perfect person, and she is sitting right next to me. I nudge Naomi to garner her attention.

'What?' she whispers.

'You could enter.' I reply. She throws me an incredulous look.

'No.' she turns her attention back to Panda.

'Why not?' I ask, standing up and waiting for her to follow suit. We walk out of the common room and head towards the study centre.

'I don't want to be involved in running this shit hole.' She finally answers. We enter a small computer room.

'But why-you're good at this kind of stuff-environmentalism, feminism, I-can't-shut-my-mouthism.'

'You make me sound great. Just great.' She snaps. She picks up a couple of folders before leaving the room.

'I don't get it, you're always talking about Politics, you would be great at it Nai.'

'Look Ems,' she rounds on me. 'You may be my best friend, but that does not mean that you know what's best for me, so just leave it-ok?'

I don't know how to reply to her little outburst, so keep my mouth shut, conveying my opinion with a scowl. My scowl deepens as Cook rounds the corner. He greets us in his usual arrogant way-I cannot stand the sight of him so I walk off, leaving Naomi to it. I hear her make a half-hearted attempt to call out to me, but I ignore it. I'm so pissed off right now. Why is Naomi being so thick? Can she not see that she would be perfect as Student President?

I know I'm not the most impartial when it comes to Naomi, but any fool can see that the job is made for her! A wave of guilt courses through me as I remember I left her alone with Cook. _I should really go back and apologise to her._ No, she can handle herself just fine and she should be the one to apologise to me. I stop dead in my tracks and walk back a few steps. I'm standing outside the classroom where students have to register to become candidates for the election. Doug is sitting at the desk; no one else is in the room. It wouldn't hurt to get a form for her would it? I mean she can't get mad at me for picking up a form.

'Hi Doug. Could I have a registration form please?' He looks up at me surprised.

'You want to enter Emily? I didn't have you down as the type.'

'No! I mean, no it's not for me…it's for a friend, she's just shy, y'know, not sure if she wants to enter.' Doug looks at me shrewdly; I can tell he doesn't believe me.

'Ok then. If you say so. Just give your "friend" this form and "she" can hand it in tomorrow.' I grab the form from his outstretched hand and leg it.

*

I could hear Naomi coming up the stairs to her room. I straighten my posture and wait for her in quiet anticipation. She barges through the door, mumbling to herself about privacy before stopping short, noticing my presence. She looks shocked.

'Hi,' she says uncertainly. 'How did you get in?'

'Some weird guy let me in. Looks a bit like Jesus?'

'Yeah, it's like a Christ themed guess who in this place,' she snorts. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to give you this.' I reply, laying the form on her bed.

'Ditto.' Naomi reveals her own copy of the form.

'Great, I'll help you fill it out then.'

'Erm, right…look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier. It's just…it's just, I'm not used to someone caring for me, y'know?'

'That's alright. You know I do care about you and I, I…' I fumble my words, not sure of what to say to the girl who I hold so much affection for.

'I know.' She reaches under her bed and pulls out a half drunk bottle of vodka. 'I reckon this might help with the form filling-don't you?' We both giggle, and sit down, resting our heads against the foot of her bed.

A couple of hours later we are lying on her bedroom floor, the election form long forgotten.

'I can see it now in big lights; Naomi-get to know me!'

'Well, I thought it was quite catchy!'

'Yeah, so is AIDS!' We laugh and I take another swig of vodka. There is hardly any left and I can hardly feel the burn from the liquid trickling down my throat.

'Do you really think I can do it?' Naomi asks me, her voice so innocent and naive. She sits up and looks down at me.

'I think you can do anything.' I answer sincerely.

'Really?' I turn onto my front so my face is in line with hers.

'Yeah.' I whisper back. I can't stop myself from looking at her lips, which are only inches away from my own. I take another swig of vodka, trying to pry my attention away from my best friend's luscious lips. It doesn't work. Nai bites her lip, a sign which tells me that she is nervous or worried about something.

'So,' she begins. 'Can I kiss you?'

'I…yes.' I nod lamely, in a daze.

Her face slowly draws closer to mine and her lips are on mine. Naomi's lips are soft to the touch and they move lazily against mine. We continue to kiss as we sit up, bringing our bodies closer together. She threads her hand into my hair and pushes her lips harder against mine. I moan at the contact and grip onto her arm to steady myself. My hand begins rubbing up and down her arm as our lips continue to mesh together. I lick at her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she quickly gives me. Our tongues battle against each other and I can feel myself getting more and more light-headed. This is bliss; I don't want this feeling to ever end. Just as that thought runs through my head, Naomi pulls back. We are both panting slightly and Naomi has a glossed over look on her face, which I am probably mirroring.

'Wow.'

'Yeah, wow.'

*

I open my eyes to find myself in a strange room. I sit up slowly and wipe my eyes, the room gradually coming into focus. Memories of last night invade my mind and I can't help but smile. I remember now, Naomi and I fell asleep after a lot of kissing and a lot of alcohol consumption. Naomi is still asleep next to me, snoring lightly, vodka bottle clutched to her chest. She has a cute frown across her face as she turns over in her sleep. She is now facing towards me and her adorable face is too much to resist. I swoop down and place a chaste kiss on her lips. In her sleeping state the kiss still registers and she leans into the touch. I pull back, propping myself on my elbows watching Naomi slowly stir from her deep slumber.

'Huh…mmmm good morning Ems.' Naomi greeted me sleepily before yawning. 'How long have you been awake?'

'Not long. Looks like you slept well.'

'Mmmm, yeah, best sleep in ages. How about you?'

'Well, apart from the snoring…'

'I don't snore!' Naomi gasped, slapping my arm. She threw the vodka bottle to the end of her bed and got up. I watched her as she moved across the room, picking up a pair of shorts from the floor before slipping them on to go with the t-shirt she was already wearing. She rummages through her top drawer and throws me another pair of shorts. I slip them on and stand by Naomi's bedroom door, unsure of what to say or do. Naomi notices my awkwardness as she strides over to be and takes my hand in hers.

'Do you want some breakfast? I'm sure there is something that we can grab before the hippies wake up.'

'Ok.' I nod my head, giving a small smile.

We make our way downstairs, our hands still clasped together. The kitchen is empty save for the Jesus look-alike and a blonde woman. Both smile at us upon our entry, the woman letting her gaze linger on our entwined hands. Naomi notices this and drops my hand. She uses her now free hand to indicate between the blonde haired woman and me.

'Mum, this is Emily; Emily this is my mum, Gina.' The introductions are rushed and rather awkward. I know I'm blushing; it's not the most ideal way to meet your girlfriend's mum. _Girlfriend_. Is that what we are now? _Girlfriends?_ Naomi indicates for me to sit down, which I do with an embarrassed smile. Naomi set an orange juice down in front of me and I take a sip, just so then my hands have something to do instead of tapping against my knee every five seconds.

'So did you sleep well girls?' Gina asked, looking between her daughter and myself.

'Yeah fine thanks.' I reply. Naomi ignores her mother's question as she takes out two bowls, pouring cereal followed by milk into both.

'You coming Ems?' Naomi holds up the two bowls and indicates upstairs. I get up and follow Naomi out of the room, not before turning back and telling Gina that it was nice to meet her.

*

'Excuse me! Could I have everyone's attention please? Excuse me!' Naomi shouts out to the rest of the students in the common room as she climbs up onto the desk. She passes me her bag (which by the way weighs a tonne-what the fuck does she keep in this thing?) and I throw her a reassuring smile. 'If you elect me as your Student President, I promise that your voices will be heard…' Naomi's speech is interrupted by the noisy arrival of Cook.

'Apples! Get your apples!' he shouts, whilst throwing apples at random students.

'You're such a joke!' Naomi shouts, her voice brimming over with emotion. 'This is what you've got to choose between; a president that cares or someone who is just joking about!'

'Caring is overrated-we just want to party!' Cook begins, but I've had enough of his stupid, arrogant attitude…

'Cook! Could you do us a favour and go be a cunt over there?!' This earns a collective gasp from the crowd and a groan from Naomi.

'Aww, how sweet; getting your girlfriend to stand up for you!'

'No! She's not my girlfriend!' What? Oh God, I think I'm about to cry. Keep it together Ems, don't break down now, she didn't mean it, come on…

'So Naomi, nobody cares about shit. Do you want to know my slogan? I'm Cook and caring is overrated. Vote for me.' The room starts chanting Cook's name and Naomi slumps down from the table, looking defeated. She takes her bag from me and walks out of the room. I chase after her.

'Naomi wait. Naomi…'

'Just leave me alone!' She shouts, tears already in her eyes. She runs off down the corridor, leaving me there stunned. I run off myself, back home, not caring to hold back the tears as my heart breaks.

*

'Wow. Lovely. It's lovely.' Naomi whispers, a shy smile gracing her features.

'Yeah, it's my favourite place; I come here all the time.'

We are looking out at a lake deep within the woods about a half an hour cycle from my house. I discovered this place the first time I had a massive argument with Katie, and I've frequently come here ever since whenever I've needed time to myself. Naomi is here with me now, having rung me up earlier asking to meet me. I picked her up from her house, where she apologised to me profusely for shouting at me. No mention was made about her denying being my girlfriend. I walk to the other side of Naomi and set my bag down. I peel off my top and begin to take my skirt off.

'I didn't bring a swimsuit.'

'Neither did I.' I reply, stepping out of my skirt and shoes.

'What if somebody looks?'

'Honey, your body ain't that special.' _Oh but it is, it really is._

'Alright, but don't look.' I agree, but I look anyway as soon as her back is turned. 'I said don't look!' Uh-oh, busted. She pushes me slightly, grinning despite herself. I push back and soon a shoving war is started. I end up losing my balance and fall into the lake. It's fucking freezing. I manage to splash Naomi before the cold gets too much and I pull myself up against the water's edge.

'Jesus Christ!' Naomi splashed into the water after me, shouting as many profanities as she could muster from chattering teeth.

*

'You alright Ems?' I roll up my spliff and trying to light it. Naomi waves her hand in front of my face.

'What?' I ask, finally managing to light the spliff.

'I said are you alright?' I take a toke before answering.

'The weather's pretty shit and the company is even worse.'

'Amen.'

'It's peaceful.' I say after a while. We are sitting on a blanket in the middle of the woods, wearing nothing but t-shirts and our underwear. It has turned dark and if it wasn't for the fire we would be frozen icicles. Speaking of the fire, I take a nearby twig and poke at the flames, rolling a couple of the logs about. I drop the twig and take hold of Naomi's hand. 'Do you want to do blowbacks?'

'I never got them. Why can't people just smoke the damn things straight?'

'It's fun!'

'Go on then. Disappoint me!'

We turn round to face each other; I relight the spliff before putting the lit end in my mouth. I bring Naomi's hands up to my face and lace my own behind her head, bringing her closer. Our eyes stay connected as we take the toke and as we pull back. I exhale and put the spliff back in the tin. Naomi is studying my face intently through hooded eyelids. She leans forward and kisses me softly. I return the kiss instantly, having missed the feel of her lips even if it has been less than a day since I touched them last. I can't help it, Naomi is my drug of choice and I am addicted.

I start to kiss down her neck and Naomi lets out a small moan at the contact. She grabs at my arm and I pull back slightly to see if she's alright. She gives me a look as if to say that I can continue, which I do. Soon our layers have been removed and we are in nothing but our underwear. I am straddled atop Naomi, my lips leaving hot kisses all over her neck and shoulders as my hands map out every curve of her body.

Her breathing is hot and heavy as I kiss my way down to her underwear. I place a deep kiss against her sex through her knickers, the damp of her arousal seeping through the flimsy material. The scent is intoxicating and it spurs me on to pull the restrictive clothing out of the way. I toss it to the side and don't hesitate to take a strong, swift lick of her glistening core. I continue my ministrations and it isn't long before Naomi's legs give way as she is overcome by her orgasm. I make my way back up and hold her as the waves of the orgasm hit her, kissing her now and then in between her moans. Once she has gained enough of her surroundings she turns to face me and places a sloppy kiss to my mouth.

*

'Ems, wake up…wake up sweetie.' I open my eyes to find Naomi looking down at me. I smile up at her, still basking in the wonder that was last night.

'Good morning-sleep well?' I ask with a smirk.

'Mmmm, yeah, I was so tired for some reason; something must have worn me out!' My _girlfriend_ replies cheekily.

'That good was I?'

'Hmm, I guess you were alright, nothing to write home about…'

'Would you really want to write home about your sexual exploits?' We laugh.

'I guess not…your lucky this time Fitch, finding a loophole in my superiority!' We stand up and start to pack our belongings away.

'Dream on babe. You know I'm totally the top!'

'Excuse me?! Top?! I think you'll find I am the top!'

'It's alright, don't stress-somebody has to be the bottom, and you're a mighty fine one at that.' I say, locking my gaze firmly on her ass. This doesn't go unnoticed by Naomi and she raises an eyebrow at me.

'Eyes up here Fitch!' I redirect my gaze to her breasts. 'Perv.'

'You love it!'

'Yeah, yeah, let's get going otherwise we'll be late for college.'

We get on our bikes and make our way back to our respective homes, promising to meet each other at the front gates of college.

I get home and find that everyone is still asleep, so I tiptoe my way up to my room to grab a change of clothes before showering. When I re-enter my room, Katie is awake. She is sat on the edge of her bed, her arms folded across her chest in an aggressive manner.

'Why didn't you come home last night?'

'I was…out.' _Having amazing hot sex with my girlfriend, who you hate._

'With who?'

'It doesn't matter.' _Oh, but she matters so much_.

'I had to lie to mum and dad for you-they were so worried-they almost called the police!'

'Yeah, well I'm fine, nothing to worry about.' _My life couldn't get any better right now._

'Aren't you going to thank me? I totally covered your back last night.'

'Thanks Katie, I guess I owe you one.' _Just like Naomi owes me one for the three times I made her cum last night._

'Too right bitch. So was he any good? Must have been if you stayed out all night.'

'What? I, I didn't…'

'Whatever, Ems, if you say so. As long as he wasn't a total mong like JJ!' Katie gets up from her bed, flouncing out of the room to go have a shower before the little fuck most commonly known as James wakes up. I finish getting ready for college and head downstairs, making breakfast for Katie and I. We eat our breakfast in a comfortable silence and are about to leave for college just as James and our parents surface from their rooms.

'Where were you last night Emily?' My mum asks worriedly.

'I was, I was…'

'She was at Effy's house helping her with a project, weren't you Ems.'

'Yeah, she didn't understand our English essay, so I stayed to help her.' I cotton on quickly. My mum buys the lie, as she always does. Katie and I are pros-we've had enough practice over the years.

'Ok then, but next time ring me if you're going to stay at a friend's house. This is two nights in a row now, its not like you Emily.'

'I'm sorry mum, I just forgot. I'll try to remember next time.' I make my way past my mum before the guilt starts to kick in. Katie is hot on my heels as we head off to college.

*

'And the winner is…Naomi.' A less than enthusiastic applause rings through the room as Naomi steps forward. 'Would you like to say a few words?'

'You know, your tits aren't that bad. A bit on the small side…' Naomi starts to walk up to the College Director, a smirk playing across her beautiful features. 'But no need to stuff your bra.' She pulls out a wad of papers from the Director's bra and starts to sift through them. 'Now, is it just me, or were these votes actually counted? Cook, Cook, Cook.' She tails off before turning to the entire year group. 'I didn't win, Cook's the new president.' She walks off to the side, giving Cook the chance to announce the official start of his reign with a riot.

Students start throwing chairs and any other object they can get a hold of around the room and I spy Naomi set the fire alarm off. Our eyes meet across the room and she smiles. I smile back and walk over to her, having to dodge out of the way of a few rioting students at the same time. I take her hand and lead her out of the mess that it being created around us; out of the college building and off to I don't know where, only caring that I'm with the girl of my dreams.


End file.
